Never Felt So Full
by godissawoman98
Summary: Nick fills up a hungry Judy... but not in the way you might think. (This is my very first attempt at a lemon story, so please rate and review! Also, shout out to @Supernova2015 for this idea!)


**Never Felt So Full**

It was a beautiful spring day in Zootopia and Judy Hopps was about the board the train to visit her parents in Bunnyburrow. With her was her best friend and partner in crime, Nick Wilde, as he would be meeting them for the first time. Although Judy didn't notice it at first, Nick was quite nervous about this trip. He was a fox, after all, and he wasn't quite sure how Judy's parents would react to seeing that their daughter was dating him.

Nick looked down at the little rabbit girl, who was practically shaking with anticipation. He smiled affectionately at her, but it soon turned into a deep feeling of arousal once he saw that her cute fluffy tail was twitching relentlessly. Nick had always loved that tail and often fantasized about squeezing it. Just looking at it was giving him a boner. He quickly looked away, however, once Judy caught him staring at her. She smiled kindly at him.

"Don't be nervous, Nick; my parents won't bite," Judy said, snapping him out of his daydream.

"Huh? Oh! Well, Carrots, you know me - I have faced much greater dangers on the force than this," Nick said with that signature smirk on his face.

Judy couldn't help but giggle, and that made Nick feel better.

Finally, the train came and they both boarded it, deciding to share a seat together. Big mistake, because Judy then took out a red sucker lollipop and began to run her tiny pink tongue all over it. She was so gorgeously erotic without even realizing it and it was driving Nick crazy. He could already feel his foxhood getting excited at the thought of her doing that to him, so he quickly placed his paws over his lap and tried to look away. Judy noticed his odd behavior and sucked on the lollipop even harder while smirking to herself. This was going to be a very long train ride.

• • •

It took them almost an hour to reach Bunnyburrow, and by then, it was late in the afternoon. As Judy and Nick got off the train and into the countryside station, Nick couldn't help but feel nervous around all of those bunnies staring at him like that. He couldn't risk messing up his friendship with Judy; she was the one who turned his life around completely, and he was really grateful for that. But as he watched her chatting away excitedly while they drove towards her family's farm truck, those intense feelings he had for her only continued to grow. It was then that he decided on a plan to make her his, forever.

They pulled up to a large light blue farmhouse that was almost as big as their whole precinct, and it had to be, because there were more little bunnies playing in the front yard than he had ever seen before. They looked ready to overturn the truck with their excitement upon seeing their big sister return from the big city.

Nick grimaced as he heard the high-pitched squeals of Judy's siblings, asking a million questions as she got out of the truck. With the door left open, some of the kids spotted him and stared at him in wonder. Not quite the response he was expecting, but it would do.

"C'mon, slowpoke, so you can meet my parents!" Judy called out to him.

And that's what made him extremely nervous about this whole trip. He got out of the truck fairly quickly, making his way to the trunk to retrieve their luggage. Nick suddenly wished that he could disappear back to the train station once Stu and Bonnie saw him.

After wading through the seemingly never-ending sea of bunnies who were all trying to grab onto his arms and tail, Nick cautiously shook paws with both of them and thanked them for their generous hospitality. It turned out to be the best road he could've taken because the next thing he knew, Stu was patting him on the back and Bonnie was doting over him while inviting him in for some freshly made peach pie.

Nick was secretly glad that they would only be there for the weekend, because Bonnie's cooking was going to fatten him up, and then he'd never wanna leave this warm country town. That's why he was grateful for Judy, who suggested that they roam the fields for a little while. They ran around a few times, each playfully trying to avoid the other, when Nick finally tackled Judy to the grass and put his full weight on top of her. She broke out into a fit of giggles and Nick couldn't help but laugh himself. But her laughter suddenly turned to embarrassment when her stomach started growling loudly. Judy felt her face heat up and she knew that she was blushing. Nick grinned at her with his signature smirk.

"Somebody's hungry," he remarked.

Judy smiled back mischievously. "How are you gonna fill me up?"

Nick got off of her and said seductively, "Come with me."

He lead her over to a brick red barn just behind the farmhouse, opened up the door, and lead her inside, closing it behind him. He then turned to Judy with a more serious expression.

"Now Judy... you have to promise that you won't tell anyone of what I'm about to do..."

Her nose began to twitch anxiously as she tilted her head to the side, looking at him somewhat confused. Nck then proceeded to pull down his pants and underwear, revealing his fat, juicy member. If Judy's face was red before, it was on fire now, because she realized that he wanted to fill her up with his semen. Judy did learn about sex in her class not long before she met Nick; but she wondered if she should do it or not. Noticing the unsure look on Judy's face, Nick sat down and spread his legs apart.

"You can suck on me, Carrots; I'll fill you up real nicely..."

Judy, slowly building up the courage, got down on her knees and gazed at Nick's member. Unknowingly, she started to lick her lips a little. She then lowered her head and gave his member a slight lick. Suprised, she gave his cock another lick, followed by another, and another, and another, until she kept on licking it like she had with the lollipop before, making Nick growl lustfully. It is then that she dared to take the next step.

Judy started to smell his foxhood, licked him up from the base to the shaft, and ending up to the tip. She popped the tip into her mouth and happily began to nibble away on it, enchanted by the taste of Nick's juicy member. She kept on sucking and sucking and sucking until Nick couldn't hold it any longer and released his semen into Judy's mouth, one stream at a time.

Judy, with a smile on her face, closed her eyes to happily drink down Nick's semen that tasted like a warm milkshake. She let out a slight yelp when she felt her tail being pinched. Once his penis was drained, Judy sucked a few more times and released her mouth from his member. She laid down on his chest and placed a paw on her slightly bloated belly, satisfied with her "snack," as she had honestly never felt so full.

"Thank you, Nick..."

Judy then slowly fell asleep, a soft smile on her face. Nick noticed that she looked adorable when she's asleep. He let out a yawn and fall asleep beside Judy, slowly putting his arms around her.

A short while later, Stu and Bonnie found the two of them fast asleep in that barn with their noses touching. Happy for them and not wanting to wake them up, they quietly went back out and shut the door behind them.


End file.
